Baby on Order
by MrTwinklehead
Summary: One day, Elecman gets a package and in it, there is, a baby! Just lots of crack, mainly BluesxElecman but other pairings occurs
1. Involuntary Parent

**Authors Note: Nyaha! This is the fan fiction that was the reason I decided to join I really hope you will enjoy this crazyness of my mind, 'cause I really enjoy this idea.**

Anyhow, Read & Review!

* * *

  
Late on night, the peoples of ACDC Town were asleep, but the NetNavis was yet active, just only without their Operators support.

On the streets of NetCity, the former World 3 member Elecman was walking. The rest of the gang had sent him off on a mission to get some cyber ginger. Mahajarama have had some ideas on a new recipe on some new curry, so to not risk it failing and wasting money, they had decided to cook it the cyber way. But for some reason, cyber ginger was very hard to find, and the gang had send away their NetNavis to search for it.

_Why would they think there is ginger in the middle of town…? _Elecman thought inside his head. His hand reached below his black, lightning decorated helmet and scratched his in-programmed grey hair. Elecman took a short notice of some other NetNavis walking the city, they looked back at him as they passed by.

Searching stores, roofs and alleys, there seemed to be no such things as cyber ginger in the city. Elecman felt hope was lost. "Well, it is just to hope that the others have more luck," Elecman got this feeling, his eyes got smaller and his mouth vice versa, a small yawn pasted through his mouth. "What time is it…?"

Elecman raised his hand, making a green holographic screen appear, Elecman looked down the lower right corner, seeing a little clock telling the time was almost 4 AM. "I better get home." Few steps he took forward, then that feeling of someone watching over you took a hard grip on his shoulder, so real, that Elecman realized, some one had grabbed his shoulder!

Turning around, Elecman stood face to face with THAT man. The one who had embarrassed him many months ago, in the Grand Prix. Elecman was pissed after that, and he still is. The dark glasses made it impossible to see what expression the red warrior had, the emotionless lips didn't make it any easier either. A sudden gust blew through the very space they stood in, and the enemies long white hair waved in pace with the cyber wind.

"Blues…" Elecman murmured, looking into the black glasses. "What do you want?!" Elecman had raised his voice, but Blues stood unmoved. "I'm busy, so buzz off!" Elecman shook himself loose, taking mad steps away from the one who he would never forget. Even so, Blues hadn't moved an inch.

When finally arriving home to Count Elec, the time had gone to almost 4:30 AM and Elecman didn't hesitate and he went into sleep mode.

The next morning, it showed that Coloredman had managed to get some cyber ginger, but it was pretty obvious since he got the most seasonable area to search for it in the garden a couple of miles outside of town.

The four NetNavis went to work, with all the cyber ingredients, and a careful planning my Mahajarama, the shape and colors started to look like curry. Yet, there was one thing missing, the ginger. Coloredman tossed it into the air, and then he shattered it into pieces. Small flakes of ginger carefully soared down on the plates of curry.

"Now the recipe is complete," Magicman said. "Lets try it out shall we." The smell was wonderful, however would it taste as good as it smelled? A bite of the curry, and the answer is, yes! It tasted delicious, it was indeed like a party in their mouth, and exactly everyone was invited.

"You really did it this time Mahajarama!" the Operator Hino Ken said to the man of India.

"Well of course," Mahajarama said with a smile on his face. "I am after all the Curry Master."

The bell rang, and in came a young man, he seemed to be around 20 years old. He was wearing a uniform, and an icon of a envelope on his chest. He fiddled in his bag, pulling up a note. "I got a package from one of the NetNavis," he announced. "It is here I can find Elecman right?"

"Yes, he is in that oven," Count Elec pointed towards the third oven from the left corner, and the mail man strolled over. "What is in the package?"

The young mail man looked up at them. "I don't know really myself," he replied with a polite tone. "I'm just a beginner, so I don't really get to know anything of this." He took up a PET of his, it seemed to smaller then regular PETs, so they thought it didn't really have any NetNavi in it.

Inside the oven, the four NetNavis had gathered in a group, they all wanted to know what was in the box that appeared in front of Elecman. A little note was attached to it. Elecman read it out loud: "From someone that secretly likes you. Plus a heart after it." Elecman looked at the box, and so did the others.

"Come on Elecman!" Coloredman was mildly pushing him. "Open it!"

Elecman carefully knocked on the top of it, it opened! They looked down the package, finding a small NetNavi on the bottom sleeping. "What is this?" Elecman asked confused. "It looks like a baby."

The mail man went hyper of happiness. "Someone seems to like Elecman a lot," he said in a higher voice then usual. "It is just what it looks like, a baby NetNavi. The other parent must have called the Baby Online store," It was almost visible for the others to see hearts flying around the mail man. "She must really like him."

"Baby Online…?" Count Elec asked as confused as Elecman was. "What is that?"

"Just as it is named, Baby Online is a brand new company that takes requests from NetNavis that feels like having a baby," he started. "The only things needed are pieces of data from both the NetNavis and they mix it together and voíla! A baby NetNavi is born!"

Elecman turned his head a couple of times as he examined the baby. It had his helmet, that was for sure, but really not all of it. From the top of the head, right above the white foam rubber headband, was a fin sticking up. The kid had his suit as well, but over the chest was a red vest. And to top it all of, the baby had a pair of tiny snow white wings.

"It reminds me of someone…" he mumbled. Who could it be that he found it related to? Who was the babies other parent? Who had a piece of his data? Then it struck him. Soon, his face became red. "I'm gonna kill him…!" Elecman grabbed the box, and teleported out on the net.

When finally arriving to the city, he looked around, he was looking for someone. _Where could he be…?_ Suddenly, his red eyes caught the one he was looking for. He took his steps forward to that very NetNavi, he knocked him on the shoulder. "Rockman."

The blue NetNavi turned around, mildly shocked seeing Elecman out of the blue. "Elecman!" he replied. It wasn't really the most gentle one you could say. "What do you want?"

"I need you to tell a certain friend of yours to meet me at a certain place at a certain time."

The night came, and there was a was a storm in the NetCity, even so, Elecman was standing on the roof of the highest building with the box under his arm. "I have arrived." Elecman looked and turned around, standing before Blues.

"The first question," Elecman said, raising a fist. "What the hell?! Why did you ask for a baby, with me?! And secondly, 'secretly likes you'? Since when?!" His head felt like it was to blow up, if possible, Elecman would have used an emoticon for expressing his confusion, and it would be of over 10 sparkly question marks.

"Second question first," Blues began. "It was shortly after the Grand Prix, I thought of how pitiful you were, how easy I had defeated you. I started thinking of other ways it might have gotten interesting, even for you, and suddenly, some other visions popped up like-"

Elecman raised a finger. "Don't, say, a word!" he commanded. "You're… A sick person!" Elecman looked at the box, he looked at Blues. "You, take it," he walked towards Blues. "You're the one who wanted it, so you take care of it."

As Blues touched the box, a sudden, bright light came from within the box. They looked at each others, confused. They opened it, and say that the little creature had opened its eyes. They were raven black, and the pupil were white. The two eyes blinked a couple of times, and it started at once to cry.

"Your fault!" Elecman screamed and pushed the box into Blues chest, and he walked away, leaving the red warrior with the crying baby. A lightning burst down from the sky.

The next morning, the other former World 3 were curious on were Elecman had went last night. "Did you went to see your admire?" Coloredman said in a teasing tone. "Who was it? Was it that cute store girl in the sheets store? Or was it the one from the news that we once hacked into?"

"No." Elecman replied mad. He was still pissed, it was shown as he slipped with the potato-peeler. A facial wound had appeared on his finger, and he was allowed to leave.

Walking down the streets of NetCity, Elecman was pondering on the current events, was it really the right decision to leave the little kid with Blues? After all, Elecman did know that Blues was very busy with work, but why did he get a kid Elecman then thought. He never really thought of himself as a parent, he never thought he really had the skills to.

Deep in thoughts, he never noticed he walked into another NetNavi, when looking after, he found out that Blues was out. After him was the little creature flying. "Blues…!" Elecman looked at the baby, it seemed rather happy. "It seems like you can take care of it own your own," Elecman lifted an eye brow. "Good, then I don't need to be bothered by it."

Elecman passed by, but the feeling of something on top of his head made him stop. He looked up, finding the little one had laid down on his head. Some small drooling sounds came from it, and it reached out its hands towards him.

"You don't need to call him 'it' anymore," Blues stood next to Elecman, taking down the little guy. "His name is Blec you know," Blues gave Blec an Eskimo kiss, making the baby laughing. "And I don't really think it will be that easy. I will need your help."

"It's your own fault you know," Elecman told him. "If you hadn't ordered it, you wouldn't been stuck with it." Blec's eyes turned watery, and sniffling came from below the pink pacifier. Tears started dropping down his cheeks and crying started to take place.

"Look what you've done," Blues looked at Elecman, even with the glasses, you could still see he was angry. "Even for being a baby, he do know what you say, and I've told you, his name is Blec. Now, forgive him." Blues put Blec into Elecman's arms, amazingly without hurting him.

Elecman looked into Blec's black eyes, the shiny tears was pouring down his cheeks, wetting down whole Elecman, amazing what babies can cry. "Gee, sorry kid," Elecman said at last, yet the crying wouldn't stop. "Why doesn't he stop?!" Suddenly, the crying stopped, and instead of sobbing, Blec was smiling and waving his arms, hugging the parent. Sudden blushing came upon Elecman's cheeks.

Blues smiled, he clapped Blec on the head, and he waved with his tiny wings. "You know," Elecman started, looking again at Blues. "You're a total different person without your Operator around," Blec flew out of Elecman's arms, just to sit down on his head. "I might be able to take care of him after all."

Blues nodded. "Good to hear," Thus, his face turned into another reaction, chock you could say he expressed. Elecman saw he was looking up on Blec, what? What was he doing? "You're not gonna like this."

Transparent goo landed on his face, Elecman placed his hand over it, and when pulling it back out, a long string of the goo was hanging between. "Is this…?" Elecman looked at Blues, he nodded. "Ew!"


	2. I got a confession

**Authors Note: Wowies! Two stories alert after two days? Neat! If any of you, reading chapter 2, are wondering: ****"****How the hell did you get Blues and Elecman together?****"**** I will tell.**

**Remember the Grand Prix? Elecman was against Blues, and well, he got kinda pwnd by Blues, at first, in the following few weeks, I hated Blues from my very guts. But later on, I got influenced by yaoi-ness from my sis, and I started thinking: ****"****Hm… Elecman should be really pissed on Blues after that. Revenge? And failing, and then…****"**** Well, perverted minds might figure out what I****'****m meaning.**

**And that is how I got Blues and Elecman together. ;**

After some more baby goo attacks, the two parents of the little boy named Blec started to work together pretty well. There was only one little problem.

"We should tell the others," Blues told Elecman. "We can't keep this a secret much longer."

"Not like my friends don't know of it," Elecman answered back. "Well, they know about the baby, but not the other parent," Elecman imagined how it all would come out. "Gee, they're gonna flip out."

"I wonder how Enzan-sama will think about this," Blues mumbled as he hugged the baby of his. "I'm pretty sure it won't be good."

"Ha!" Elecman laughed and pointed at Blues. "You're screwed!" Blues turned his head towards Elecman, looking him in the eyes with a 'What about your Operator?' look. The laugh was gone. "Oh crap."

The curry cookers were all busy, so busy they didn't notice Elecman coming home, and especially not in company with Blues and Blec. Elecman walked towards the big saucepan where they normally threw in all the ingredients.

"Ahem…" the attention was directed to the black dressed NetNavi. "I have something to announce."

"Elecman, you have been gone for days," Fireman notified. "Were have you been?"

"With this little fella," Elecman replied as Blec arrived, landing on his right shoulder. "I've been with the other parent as well."

"Oh! When will we meet her?" Coloredman was quick on his feet to ask.

From the back of the site, a shadow emerged, and then, Blues came up. The other NetNavis panicked. "Elecman! Watch out!" Magicman pointed towards Blues. "Blues is coming to-" Then it struck him. "Wait a minute. You mean Blues is the other parent…?"

Blues stood next to Elecman, and Blec was between the two, the similarities were all clearer now. "Eh, yes." Elecman said plain.

Now the Operators was the one to react, all chocked of the news, Hino, Madoi and Mahajarama turned to Count. "Don't look at me! They ordered it!" he said in defence, fists raised.

The looks were directed towards Elecman. "Hey! He took my data!" he mildly shouted at once, pointing at Blues.

Stares at Blues. "I like him." Blues grinned, and looked at Elecman.

A silence went through the place, it all was interrupted by a gaga from Blec.

The sound of laughter was what filled Netto's homepage. Rockman, Roll and some others were having a blast, when suddenly out of nowhere, Blues, Elecman and Blec stood there. The laughter slowing disappeared, as all of them looked towards the couple.

"Was this the reason…?" Rockman began asking as he moved his finger from Elecman to Blues repeatedly with a confused look.

"Yes, that was the reason," Elecman replied. "But to tell the truth, HE was the one who wanted a baby."

Elecman pushed Blues forward, he was yet mute, it was different telling those you knew about your feelings, but soon, words were formed. "His name is Blec."

Levitating next to Elecman, Blec grinned even bigger then usual, even if the pacifier really didn't seem to tell, the aura around him did. A little giggle came from him, and Roll was taken by storm.

"He is adorable!" she took a leap, landing in front of him, she wiggled her finger, and Blec took a hold of it with one of his tiny hands. "I need to know, were did you order him?"

"Baby Online," Blues answered, feeling more relieved. "You just send in a sample of the two parents data, and soon enough, the child will come."

Rockman got chills. "I hope you're not planning anything," he said in fear. Roll came at once, dragging him away. "Roll-chan! Were are you taking me?!"

"Were do you think?" Roll asked. "To Baby Online of course! I want a baby!" Rockman was trying to break loose, but the lady's grip was too hard to escape, soon, he gave up, and the two were gone.

Elecman looked at the rest, Gutsman seemed a little sad, but no wonder as he had in ages had a crush on Roll. Glyde seemed to just be in chock from them arriving, what a slowpoke. Numberman was yet not active in the event. Iceman and Aquaman were just busy playing with Blec, it seemed like the three of them understood each others well.

Elecman sighed. Then something came to his mind. "Oh yeah," he turned around to Blues. "You yet haven't told Enzan."

Glyde got more pail, and now Numberman was on alert as well. "That could be trouble," he said and his head twinkled. "After all, it is Enzan we are talking about. The chances of him screaming at you are at 63.94 ."

A whimper came from Blues lips. On the ground, his son was playing tag.

"Ack, I hate this headache," the calm boy named Enzan mumbled as he fell back into his office chair. "All this work…" He looked at a 73 cm thick pile of paper work. He groaned, the piping from his PET distracted him from the headache, and he picked it up. Blues had arrived. "Blues, were have you been?"

"I'm sorry Enzan-sama," the old, serious voice of his was back. "I've been busy these later days."

Enzan was half asleep, yet he managed to stay a little awake. "With what?"

Blues was first silent, but the piping of another arriving NetNavi got him to panic. Before he could say anything, Blec arrived, covering Enzan's view. "Bah!" he shouted.

"Headache!" Enzan gave himself head massage, yet the pain seemed to not go away. "Blues, what is that?"

Blues took a hold of Blec, keeping him still in his arms. "This is Blec," Blues answered, starting to loose his old self. "And…" Enzan stared at Blues. "He is my son."

An eye twitched in Enzan's face. "Your what?!" This time, Enzan fell off the chair and hit the floor. He got himself up on his feet, indeed Numberman was right, Enzan was breathing wildly. "Say that again."

"…My son," he said plain. "And I would like you to meet his other parent." In Elecman came, he was blushing, he had never felt so humiliated, and to top, all on a day.

Quiet, Enzan was too silent. "Gaaah" Laying on the floor, the young genius had felt unconscious, and his spirit almost seem to leave his body, and to add a bonus, he was drooling as well.

"Enzan-sama!" Blues tried to look down, but the view wasn't allowing him to. He felt guilty, no wonder. He looked through the place, and saw a communicator, he activated it. "Madoka-san! Get up to Enzan-sama's room and help him. He fell unconscious."

Within seconds, a maid came up, taking immediately attention to the body, she took a hold of him, and laid him in his bed. Blues was relived.

"Shall we go then?" he asked Elecman, still holding Blec who was struggling to get loose.

"Were?" Elecman asked confused.

Blues laid one of his arms around him. "To our place, were else?" The piping noise of a NetNavi leaving it's PET was never heard of the maid.

Elecman eye's spotted a new area he had never seen before. It was a beach looking area, it had a real beach, palm trees, and even a house. "Wow," Elecman was impressed, it was seen. "Wow," The only word that seemed to come out. "Seriously, wow."

"That is not all," Blues told him. "Let's check out our house." Blues guided Elecman towards the house, finally releasing Blec from his grip. He opened the doors, inside was like a real human home.

It had everything, a kitchen, a bathroom, a living room and a bed room. "It looks like a honeymoon suite," Elecman was about to say the very a word, when a thought came to him. "Wait, you're not planning to do something?" He looked suspicious at Blues.

Blues shrugged his shoulders. "We will see," he answered. A smile came up on his face. "Probably," Blues got closer to Elecman, his hand had a grip of his chin, a slight kiss he gave. Elecman blushed. "Anyhow, welcome home!"

**Authors Note: Omg, I'm having so much fun writing this. I just love crack! XD Me and my sis had super fun thinking out weird things to happen in this, and yeah, it just screams crack all over it! X3**

**BTW, I start school soon again, 2 days more exactly, so after that, most updates will be during weekends only. I will be able to write during free time, but I have of course other things to do then just write this crack. Like, other stories, and even lots of art (crazy member of deviantART ya know).**


	3. An evil side plot begins

**Authors Note: Oh boy! Now the evil side plot will begin, I thank my sister (Susumi here on FanFiction) for the super special awesome ideas she gave me. I thank her for it. But now to the story.**

**Susumi: Yeah! I****'****m so awesome it hurts my butt!**

As known, the two NetNavis Blues and Elecman now have a son named Blec. The son himself seem to be as happy as a baby (no wonder he is), Blues suddenly showing an extremely soft side, while Elecman still had some problems with it all.

But whatever happened to Rockman? Being dragged by Roll to the very main office of Baby Online, the sound of small tittering feet would soon be heard on his homepage. He was about to speak, but as he saw the smile upon her face, the words just became grumbles, and the words were impossible to tell what they were.

The two of them arrived, at the front desk a NetNavi with long blue hair sat in the role of the secretary. "Welcome to Baby Online, how may I help you?" she asked with a gentle tone.

Rockman looked up at his fan girl, she smiled and opened her mouth. "The two of us would like to have a child." she looked at Rockman, still smiling. "Right, Rockman?"

About to speak his mind, Rockman was about to object, but the girl stopped him by taking a small piece of his data, and then giving it to the secretary. "Thank you, your child will be delivered within this week." She said and then walked away with the two samples.

Roll gave out a squeal, she hugged Rockman wildly. "Can you believe it Rockman?" she asked as she gave him a kiss on his cheek. "We're going to be parents!"

"Ehehe… Yeah." Rockman was speechless after that. He really didn't want one himself, but he just couldn't say no to her. In the dark, just behind the corner, a barely seen shadow was lurking.

The small twinkle of a metal object was seen by few, and soon, Rockman felt a sudden sting. He looked around, there was no one there. Suddenly, yet another sting was felt, but from another direction. His head turned its way, but there was no one there as well.

"What is it Rockman?" Roll had after quite a while longer then expected noticed the sudden turn of emotion of her favorite savior. "Is there something wrong?"

"I dunno, I think I just felt someone stinging me." he answered, still looking around. "I wonder what it was."

"Rockman, you're just being paranoid." Roll laughed it all away. "Why would anyone do that? Take your data?" Roll laughed as she and Rockman walked out of the building the whole company was within.

A building away, the shadow emerged, now with visible colors. The lady wearing white dress and shoes. With dark purple hair and body suit below the dress, with an orange visor, the nurse NetNavi Medi looked at the syringe containing pieces of data from the blue NetNavi. A smirk came up on her face.

But if one of the stings were from Medi? Which were the other one? No one really knew, except for the one who did it of course.

And so the week went by, a package arrived, and as thought, there was a baby in there. A little son had arrived. He was dressed in the very same spandex his father wore. The actual only things from his mother were the yellow antennas and some extra rings around some wrists. Roll named him Eddie.

"Isn't he adorable?" she asked Rockman, giving him the deformed version of himself.

Rockman looked Eddie into his eyes. "Yes indeed." he answered, holding up Eddie in the air for no particular reason. "Say, I haven't seen Blues in a while, have you?"

Roll shook her head as an answer; she took Eddie away from Rockman, making him relived. He had understood he wasn't going to be good father material.

Far from the two brand new parents, in the areas of the UnderNet, a green NetNavi was brought down on his knees. A file was given to him.

"Make sure this come to the Baby Online safely," a dark voice said from the shadows. "If I see any harm on it, you know what will happen. Doom will be brought upon you, your eyes will start bleeding, no one will ever like you, and you will never find socks that match!"

"Sir, this data is safe with me," he told the other one. "I will deliver it safely, no one will ever notice. And if there is, I will slaughter them and-"

"Yeah, yeah, don't be such a copy cat, just deliver it."

And so, the sound of a flapping coat was heard by the green NetNavi, and soon, the creepy silence surrounded him. He stood up from the ground, and ran away.

What had this mysterious NetNavi planed with that big file? Was it something good, was it something evil? And why to Baby Online?

X numbers of days went by, it all seemed so calm. Like the silence before the storm, and as said, there was a storm. Sort of at least.

"Hey, Blues, look at this." Elecman gave the news paper to Blues. "I wonder how that happened."

"Nine months ago, Baby Online established themselves as the first baby delivery company in Net City," Blues read out loud. "In the start, they were struggling to make their business accepted and it seems they have succeeded. Yesterday, a huge order came to Baby Online, consisting a large number of deliveries. 'The most interesting part of it,' a spokesperson from the company said, 'is that about half of the data comes from one single NetNavi.' Who the NetNavi is, is strictly confidential, but will be obvious when all the babies are delivered. As for now, Baby Online are hoping that this large order will show the rest of the Net that they are a serious company, and will bring new costumers." Blues went silent for a while. "I wonder who the whore is…"

"Ah!!!" Rockman was shocked of the huge amount of letters he had gotten, the PET had been peeping all day long, causing his Operator trouble many times over. "Why does it keep coming? Netto-kun, save me!"

Netto took up the touch pen, and deleted all email. "There you go!" he said. "But Rockman, why do people email you all day? You have gotten like, over a 1000 letters, and they keep coming."

"I have no idea," Rockman shrugged his shoulders. He pushed over some incoming letters. "Netto-kun…! Block everybody! I don't care if it is from the president of the United States, saying the world is doomed if I don't answer, just block them!"

The top of the pen was traveling towards the button with the little text that said "Block", when suddenly, a total stranger of a NetNavi popped in. She was something you could almost call a punker. She had upstanding pink hair, black lips, the lower one pierced, daring outfit in what really looked like leather.

"Are you Rockman…?" she asked with a voice of pure goth. The blue NetNavi nodded. She nodded back. "I'm Prie, and I would like to wonder, how the hell did you get a piece of my data?"

"What…?" Rockman answered confused. "What do you mean?" Prie looked at her shoulder and from behind her back came a flying blue dressed, pink haired baby NetNavi. Rockman understood at once. "Ah! Another baby!"

Prie nodded, the baby crawled up towards her hair, but she took a hold of it and pushed it towards Rockman. "I don't want it, you take it." she said simply.

"I don't want it either!" Rockman protested. "I don't like babies! They poop, they eat, they scream…! Ah! The horrors!"

"Then you haven't seen half of it…" Prie mumbled as the little child climb on her arm as an koala on a tree. "I saw lots of other NetNavis searching for you just some pages away."

"Huh…?" Rockman was emotionless, maybe 'cause he was in shock, in shock of either the numbers of baby, or possibly of what all the mothers would do to him when they found him. But then frightening thoughts struck him, what about the DADS whom data had been blended with his and turned into a child…? Rockman hoped none of his close friends would be one of them.

Netto on the other hand, he had just looked at the conversation between Rockman and the punk-ish NetNavi, thoughts were running through his head, even though his face didn't seem to express confusion, which was having full control of him right now. Netto walked out of his room, leaving Rockman to whatever doom would come, and sat down in the living room, were his father sat and drank some tea.

"Hi Netto," he said towards Netto's presences. The look upon his son's face got to his attention. "Netto, what is wrong…?" The brown eyes of the teenager turned up to his father, it was like he was being hypnotized. The lips started to form, Netto was gonna say something…!

"Dad…" he began. "I wanna have a baby." … … Oh! Netto just wanted a baby… Wait a minute! What did he just say?! "I wanna have a baby too! Just like Rockman!" Just like Rockman…?! Yuuichihiro shook his head. How the hell did Rockman get a baby…?!

"Netto, were did Rockman get a baby…?!" Yuuichihiro asked, holding his son's shoulders. "Tell me! Where?!"

"Baby Online dad," Netto answered. "If I send my DNA and, lets say, Enzan's, would we get a child?"

Seriously? He didn't even knew were babies came from…?! What kind of school did he go to?! Yuuichihiro would need to have a serious talk with the schools principal about this. "No Netto, you will NOT get a baby if you would send in yours and Enzan's DNA to Baby Online."

"Bobo." the never understandable words of Blec were registered in Elecman's ears as he was out for a regular walk with Blues. This day, they had decided to leave their private zone to actually see what had happened during the time they were gone.

Elecman looked around the streets as they arrived to Net City. "There an unusual big amount of babies around here…" he told himself as the first, and last thing he saw were babies. "Do you think this had to do something about that huge order Baby Online got for some days ago…?"

"Must be," Blues answered. "But I never imagined it to be this many." The eyes of the warrior (not that he was so much of it anymore) looked at the mass, and this odd feeling started crawling on his shoulders. "I can't shake this feeling of someone I know is being involved in this…" Ah, so true Blues.

We return to the Undernet, it's as quiet as usual, or at least almost. A weak snorting could be heard by some viruses, and they knew whom it came from. In fear of being deleted by the powerful NetNavi, the viruses had decided to leave this maniac alone in his laughter.

A grin upon Forte's face as he looked through the lens of the cyber camera he had created and sent out to NetCity. From there, he watched as dozens of NetNavis desperately tried to find Rockman, and on another camera, how Rockman tried to get as far away from them as possible. Another laughter came from Forte as he saw how Rockman met up with yet another total stranger, pushing a baby into his arms, and he trying to push it back.

"Man, this is priceless…!" you could get out of his laughter. "Why didn't I think of this earlier…?" Thus, a pair of small pulling on the coat made the smile disappear, as Forte looked down on, yes you guessed it, a baby. "What is it now For(c)k?"

It seemed, that when Forte was all busy snatching peoples data, a piece of himself had gotten into it all. And now, before him, his little beautiful daughter named For(c)k, and yes with parenthesis', wanted something. Her fin replacement of dragon wings and the two small pony tails waved as she moved her head back and forward.

"Mom, your boring," she answered. "Why don't you do something fun?"

"Stop calling me mom!" Forte protested. "Just say my name…!" For(c)k's head shook, and so did the big brown coat she had as well. Forte sighed. "And this which seemed to be such a great idea, and then you came…!" Forte looked down at Rockman, whom was struggling with running from a mass of moms. "And worst of all…" Forte looked back at his child. "She hates retro games!"

**Author****'****s Note: Lulz I need to apologies for the horrible late update, well, don****'****t think this is once of a life time, that often happens, especially when it comes to writing. I mean, seriously, I have like, two pages on dA between two chapters of another story I****'****m writing (which I****'****m not gonna post here, since it suxorz). But you****'****ll have to learn to live with it, my brain is in an ice age constantly, and it is even lucky if I make even one fictional submission a month, so live with it.**

**Lolz! I came to think of it a little. The whole ****"****Rockman-is-a-whore****"**** thing is kinda like DNA2. XD**


	4. The Madness Continues

**Author's Note: Almost a year?! Oh my… I really must be losing my EXE will. Oh well, here is the next chapter.**

Panting from running, Rockman had finally found a place to hide from all his 'lovers'. He looked at the dark environment of the UnderNet and felt a chill go over him. Sure he had been there before, but it was just as scary as usual. Rockman was on high tension constantly, but for some reason, there didn't seem to be any viruses, not even any other NetNavi's.

"There he is!" Rockman turned around; there was a horde of parents (both moms and dads) and their babies. "Charge!" Rockman suddenly felt like he was Simba in the Lion King, and the parents were the gnus.

He turned back and gave his all and ran for all he could do. If this had been a cartoon, run dust would form behind him. Up, down, left and right, no one in the UnderNet missed their presence.

Rockman was about to give up when a portal opened, from the other side, a shadow emerged. "Get in," the shadow said. "It's safe in here." Rockman wasn't sure first, but when a spear just missed him, he decided to trust this stranger. Rockman leaped into the portal, and soon Rockman wasn't available by the crowd as the portal closed.

Rockman looked around, the area he had been transported to look like it was still inside the UnderNet, but it looks friendlier. There was a sofa, a table and even a television there; it almost looked like a regular living room. But who was it that had saved him? Rockman looked up, and saw Forte in the eyes.

"Don't say thanks," he said. "I can't withstand hearing that pathetic word." Forte walked past Rockman and disappeared behind the shadows. Rockman stood up properly, and noticed a child sitting on the sofa. She was holding a plastic guitar in her hands and next to her was another one. She looked up at Rockman.

"Wanna play Guitar Hero with me?" she asked. "Mom doesn't want to play with me because he loses all the time." Forte returned from the darkness and grinded his fist against her head. "Owie~! That hurts mommy…!"

"Stop calling me mom!" he said, continuing the grinding. "I'm a man, not a woman!" Forte removed his fist and looked at Rockman. "Be careful around For(c)k, especially when playing. She is wild."

"You only say that because you lose all the time," For(c)k answered. Forte raised his fist, and she shrieked like the child she was. "Don't hit me mommy!" She raised her hands over her head to protect herself. "By the way mom, have you found daddy yet?"

Forte stopped in movement, he returned to his usual pose, he looked quickly at Rockman, and then back to For(c)k. "Not yet," he answered. "It will take a while more. Trust me." The child then didn't bother him anymore, and looked back at Rockman, trying to convince him to play with her.

~*~

While Rockman was hiding, Roll was searching. Eddie had been crying for an hour or so, and she thought that the presence of his father would cheer him up. But she was pointless as of where Rockman had gone to. She arrived at a brand new area that had been built to serve the purpose to baby sit the huge amount of babies.

"Where could Rockman be…?" Roll was confused, she looked around. Eddie was constantly sniffling in her arms. "Don't cry Eddie, please, don't cry." She tried to comfort him by holding him close, but that didn't seem to help at all as the screaming kept going. "Rockman…!"

~*~

"Ah…! This is impossible!" Rockman yelped as he missed yet another five notes in Guitar Hero while For(c)k yet haven't missed any. "I can't believe you're so good at this. You must have played a lot."

The song was over, and Rockman saw he only successfully hit 37% of the notes, on an Easy round. For(c)k on the other hand got 100% on Expert mode. She laid down her guitar. "I haven't played that much really," she admitted. "It's just a gift I got, must have been from daddy. Mommy just stinks at playing though; he is only good in old games. Like that one where a lot of boxes fall down and you have to make a line of them…"

"You mean tetris…?" Rockman asked. For(c)k nodded. "I didn't know Forte played games at all really." Rockman looked under the TV were all the gaming consoles were laying. There were all of them: NES, SNES, Nintendo 64, Wii, Xbox 360, Playstation 3, Genesis and more that he didn't knew of. "Say, shall we play something else? Like… Oh! Super Smash Bros Brawl! I always wanted to try this game out, looks so nice. I just wished they had Crono in it…"

For(c)k was glad to finally find a friend to play with. "I'm Kirby!" She snatched one of the controls, and passed another to Rockman. "Mommy, you wanna fight too?" Forte came in and took a third control, and when the character selection came up, Forte was quick to mark Pikachu. "Aw… You just cheat with him, pick someone else…! Please mom!"

Rockman laughed at the mother (?) and daughter situation. Rockman then concentrated to the game and marked Snake, mostly because he looked real cool and stuff. But when fighting began, big mistake! Just mere seconds into game, and he was already out. He then checked out the fight between Kirby and Pikachu, for being a new game, Forte was actually good at it. It could have been since Pikachu had been in the Smash Bros series since the very beginning, and the beginning was on the 64, which was a pretty old console. It all ended with For(c)k winning thanks to the Smash ball.

~*~

"Rockman!" Roll shouted into the air. "Rockman, were are you? Where could he be…?" Roll looked around, but he was nowhere to be found. She was going to return to the usual area, but one the way she met a familiar NetNavi. "Medi!" Roll noticed something new with her. "You have a baby too…?"

In Medi's arms were a child with a blue dress and white heels. "His name's Frank, ain't he adorable?" She gently touched her son's nose, and he giggled in enjoyment. "I see you got a child of your own."

"Yes, his name is Eddie," Roll answered. "Me and Rockman are so proud of him. Say, who's the father of Frank?" Medi didn't respond, she just gave a grin. "Wait, you don't mean…?" Medi nodded. "You…!" She covered Eddie's ears and signaled her to cover Frank's. "You bitch!"

"Hehe… I know."

~*~

"Say mommy," For(c)k started her sentence. "How do you two know each others? What's his name? Is he daddy? Is he good in bed?" Forte didn't answer any questions, and Rockman was blushing of the last question. How could a child, none the less, a baby, know all those facts of how a real baby is made? Rockman looked at Forte, he was looking into nothing. "Mommy…?"

"Oh be quiet…" Forte responded. "Go beat some more crap out of Rockman in Brawl."

~*~

Three days went by, and Rockman stayed with Forte and For(c)k during those days. His friends got worried, and they even thought of putting up a wanted poster. But when Numberman mentioned of the huge amount of babies this NetNavi had, they decided not to.

"Were could he be…?" Roll was worried for him, and had set herself in Netto's PET. "Maybe he has been deleted?"

"No, I don't think so," Netto responded. "I would have gotten an update if so were." Netto was sitting in front of his computer, with the PET in the loader. He had a pencil in hand and he was doodling on a piece of paper. What came up were him and Rockman. "Where are you…?"

Blues came into the area. "Netto, I think I got useful information for you," he said in his usual serious tone. "Elecman and the gang told me they heard rumors of Rockman being in the UnderNet. Some mob was chasing there, and all of a sudden, he disappeared through a portal. They're not sure if the portal led to somewhere within the UnderNet, but it could."

"Really?" Netto asked. "But then let's go!"

"I can't at the moment," Blues responded. "Enzan-sama is lecturing me for Blec and all that. You need to ask someone else to check it out."

"Eh?! But who could I possibly ask for help…?" Netto searched through his mind to find a suitable NetNavi to do his dirty work…? Gutsman? No, he's too stupid. Glyde? Naw, too weak. How about Numberman? Eh, no, he would never allow Netto to use any regular chips anyway. But the answer, he didn't need to search, the answer would come to him as the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Netto, you bastard!" Netto heard a familiar accent. "How dare you using Searchman's data for your own pleasure?! Just so you know, I'm mentally strangling you right now, because I can't strangle you for real because your mom is in the way!"

Netto wondered why mom was in Russia, but when he heard shouting from the living room, he understood she wasn't. Laika was here, about to kill him for some reason he didn't knew of. Wait, did he mention Searchman's data? Netto got an idea, but he didn't get to think more clear before the door smashed down and in came the Russian. Netto's mom was clinging around his waist desperately trying to stop him. "Please, don't kill my son!"

"I won't kill him…!" Laika responded. "I'm just gonna strangle him until he sees the light at the end of the tunnel! Now let me go!"

"Wait, Laika!" Netto protested. "I don't even know what you are talking about."

"Oh really…?" Laika said and tilted his head. "Well, do you know now?!" He pressed his PET into Netto's face, inside, Searchman was screaming of pain due to a baby hanging in his hair. "How dare you…?!" Laika raised his hands into strangling pose, but Netto slipped away, he grabbed his PET and ran out of the house. "Get back here!" Laika ran after him.

The chase went on for several minutes. They ran past places as the mal, the library, school, train station and many more. Netto managed to shake Laika off and was hiding in an alley. He tried to catch his breath, but after running through ACDC a couple of times, it really makes you tired. Netto saw how Laika ran past the opening with a mental battle axe in his hands.

"Looks like Searchman was a victim to that massive baby order," Blues was still in Netto's PET. "Maybe you should tell him you didn't do it?"

"I'm not going near him…!" Netto answered. "That man is crazy!"

"Think of it Netto, he could help you search for Rockman." Netto was still unsure if we would ask the maniac or not. "I know how much you care for Rockman, plus, you can always tell Laika it was all Rockman's idea."

Netto was convinced, he sneaked out carefully of the alley, he looked around, no Laika in sight. "IRL strangling!" Netto felt how two hands surrounded his throath, Laika seemed to have found Netto on a different route. "Say you're sorry!" Netto tried to get lose, but the Russian's grip was too tight and strong. Laika saw how Netto's lips started to change, he released the grip, and looked pleased of the boy trying to catch his breath. He kicked him down on the ground. "Now say it!"

Netto rubbed his throats to soft it up. He thought up a fast plan and he turned around. "It was all Rockman's idea!" Netto raised his hands in defense, but when he realized Laika was not aiming to hurt him, he lowered his guard. "But he has gone missing the last days, even I can't find him, and since you got some problems with him, I thought you and Searchman could find him for me. Then you can give out your anger on the problem maker."

Laikadidn't say or express anything. Then he made a Cheshire grin with psychotic eyes to combine. "Alright," Laika said. "I'll do it, just because I want Rockman to pay for this." Laika walked past Netto, his face had locked on the psycho mode, his right arm was locked into mental stabbing mode, and his legs almost moved like a train. "…kill, kill, kill…" Was the last words Netto could tell apart from the Russian's speaking.

**Author's Note: …maybe I should go watch again, so this can continue at a higher pace.**


End file.
